


Paint

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon Adjacent where Alec is determined to be better with Magnus than anyone who came before him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/George
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Part 18 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“Tell me about George,” Alec whispered into Magnus’ neck. Magnus moaned and stretched his neck to give Alec more access from his place straddling Alec’s lap in their bed.

This wasn't the first time Alec had asked about a past partner and Magnus always complied. It had started innocently enough, but as Magnus started to give more details, they had both begun to get aroused and Alec began to get jealous. If he couldn’t be Magnus’ only, like Magnus was for him, then he wanted to be Magnus’ best. So Alec asked what they had done, what they had liked to do. They discovered that they both got off on it, hearing Magnus talk about his past conquests until Alec started acting it out for them.

After the first time, Alec had come up with a plan. A plan to slowly paint himself over all of Magnus’ other memories until he was all that was left. He’d do whatever Magnus had done with his previous partners until Alec did it better than any before him.

Tonight would be no different.

“Alexander,” Magnus whined desperately.

“Uh-uh,” Alec chided, digging his nails into Magnus’ bare thighs. “George. Tell me.”

“He,” Magnus panted and rocked his hips, grinding his aching cock against Alec and smearing pre-cum along the muscles it came in contact with. “He liked when I told him how good he was. Liked to be my good little soldier.”

“And what did he do,” Alec asked, voice dark and dangerous with desire, “that made him your good little soldier?” Alec nipped his teeth against the side of Magnus’ neck, eliciting another moan.

“He used his tongue,” Magnus confessed.

Alec grinned. Over the past few months he had become quite skilled with his tongue. He was curious what exactly he would be doing with it tonight. He let his fingers trace feather-light touches across Magnus’ skin. “Where?”

Magnus reached forward and pulled Alec in by his neck until their lips were smashed together. He tugged Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth before letting it snap back and answered. “My ass.”

Alec groaned and lifted Magnus from his lap, depositing him onto his back on the bed beneath them. He grabbed two pillows and propped them underneath Magnus’ hips then placed himself between Magnus’ splayed legs. He kissed along Magnus’ inner thigh until he reached the crease where the back of Magnus’ thigh met his ass. “Did he use fingers too, or just his tongue?”

“Just tongue,” Magnus choked out as he felt Alec’s long fingers spreading his ass cheeks. In the next moment he felt the delicious wetness of Alec’s tongue pressing against his rim. “Oh sweet Lillith,” he moaned as his head fell backward. “Alexander, you take the best care of me.” Alec’s tongue was soon thrusting inside him insistingly. Magnus was so keyed up that he knew it wouldn’t take much longer at all.

And with one final thrust of Alec’s tongue, Magnus was painting his abdomen with his release.


End file.
